


Come to Real

by Persepolis4642



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persepolis4642/pseuds/Persepolis4642
Summary: Rising Barcelona star Pedri has an unexpected encounter with Sergio Ramos. As usual, Ramos cannot take no for an answer.
Relationships: sergio ramos/pedri
Kudos: 3





	Come to Real

Pedri was meeting his girlfriend’s parents for the first time at a very exclusive restaurant - when they arrived he saw Sergio Ramos with his wife at a table. It was a very boring dinner so Pedri was glad when Messi called him and he had to excuse himself from the table. He went outside to the empty balcony. Messi always finds a reason to call Pedri at night and tonight it was about their next training session.

Pedri was enjoying the nice view from the high balcony as he said goodnight to Messi.

“Hello Pedri” said someone behind him. it was Ramos.  
“Hey hi Sergio, nice to meet you”  
Ramos put his hand on Pedri’s shoulder “you are becoming a very exciting player, Pedri’  
‘Thank you sir’  
‘have you thought about coming to Real?’  
‘ha ha no sir but thank you’  
‘why so smug Pedri?’  
‘i’m very happy with Messi right now’  
‘Sure Pedri….. but… you’ll always be in his shadow, like Neymar, like Suarez - at Real I could make you a star’ Ramos moved his hand down to Pedri’s waist.  
‘…or keep me on the bench like Jovic and Isco’  
Ramos looked offended. ’better than being Messi’s bitch’  
“sorry Sergio, remind me how many Ballon d’Or do you have?”  
“So cheeky!” said Ramos as he squeezed Pedri’s bulge.  
Pedri jumped back  
Ramos “Does Messi own that too?”  
“No”  
Ramos grabs Pedri’s bulge again. “I know all about you and Messi”  
Pedri blushes. he can’t control his erection.

Ramos unzips Pedri’s trousers and reaches in.

“Ramos - we could get caught at any moment!”  
“So stop me”  
Ramos teases Pedri’s cock hard and strokes it fast  
Pedri moans, ‘uunnnnnnnnnf Sergio’  
Ramos gets down on his knees and takes Pedri’s cock head in his mouth  
“Sergio! someone might… uuuuhhhhh”

Ramos’ mouth feels so good, sucking hard and slow, his bearded chin teasing Pedri's smooth balls. Pedri was already so close to orgasm.  
Ramos stopped and took his mouth off.  
Pedri “please, Sergio, don’t stop, I’m close”  
Ramos kept stroking with his fist. “are you ready?”  
“Yes Sergio, please, i’m so close”  
“Call me captain”  
“ok, ok captain, please”  
Ramos started sucking Pedri’s cock hard and deep  
“I’m cumming, captain, captain…….uuuuuuuuuuffffffff”  
Ramos stroked fast and hard, the young barca player exploded inside his mouth and he drained every last drop.

“ha ha, luckily I saved room for dessert” Ramos laughed as he stood up and wiped his chin.  
“wow thanks Sergio I did not expect that!”  
“It was my pleasure…” Ramos patted Pedri on the shoulder “…and I can’t wait to tell Messi you called me your captain as you orgasmed in my mouth”  
Pedri stopped smiling immediately. “Ramos - you wouldn’t!”  
“that depends on you, Pedri”  
“I’ll never come to Real!”  
“We’ll see, Pedri, we’ll see”

When he got back to his table his girlfriend said “omg baby were you just talking to Sergio Ramos? Wow! What did he say?”  
Pedri felt very uncomfortable “just, uh, football stuff”


End file.
